Percy Jackson: Dark Avatar
by The Primordials' Champion
Summary: Percy was betrayed because of his brother, Grayson. Trashed by the campers, Percy changes. He discovers that being human, or as human as a demigod can be, wasn't him. He discovers that he has another form, but one that comes at a price: uncontrollable bloodlust. Will Percy recover from betrayal? Will he ever be able to love again? Will he control his dark side?
1. Prologue - Destruction

**Hey guys. It's me. I'm back. After a long hiatus. Now, if you haven't noticed, I've deleted both of my other stories. I just couldn't find the inspiration to write them. However, recently, I have been reading a fan fiction called Finding Paradise. Go read it! But not right now. So this main part of the plot line is kind of similar, but at the same time it puts my own, darker twist on things. So, check it out. If Percy is too OOC, sorry, but I need to make this unlike Finding Paradise, even though I'm making it close. And besides, I haven't read much about an out of control, extremely angry Percy, so it's different. So read on, if you're in the mood for a different Percy.**

Anger. Rage. Pain. Fury. _Massacre. Apocalypse._ _ **Suffering.**_

All emotions that drove me to my destructive actions. All emotions directing me to take out my pent up rage on the strawberry fields, the Big House, the hundreds of cabins. At this point, I don't care. I could destroy the world and not give a shit.

The strawberries stained the once-luscious ground with splatters of red ink, tainting the already dead field of grass. Cabins upon cabins turned to ashes, others crumbled to the ground in chunks of stone, and still others just vanished into thin air. The forests were incinerated; flaming branches littered the ground. The life was sucked out of everything I stepped by. I was the combination of Death and Destruction.

I roared, an ear-shattering, air piercing sound, breaking any remaining glass. The bellow must have been heard from miles away. I let loose a wave of fire, evaporating the entire shoreline. I trampled through the beach, sand scattering across the area. I was driven by my need to destroy. Everything that died just filled my lust for blood.

Spears and swords alike did nothing to penetrate my skin. My wings were razors, beacons of death. My claws sheared through skin like a knife through butter, and my talons gripped the ground with an unrivaled ferocity. I could only be described as a monster.

I stormed out of the camp through torrential blasts of fire, illuminating the night. I could see the carnage I had caused splayed out before me like a map of the world. I could see the havoc I had wreaked upon the world around me, and the lives I had taken came crashing down around me. I finally began to realize, I was a monster. Nothing more than a monster. A killing machine, promoting needless murder. Maybe even a fallen angel. A cross between a hero and the devil. But who was I really? Perseus Jackson.

 **Flashback**

"I love you, Wise Girl," I spoke softly, leaning in to give my girlfriend a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain," she said.

I smiled as my stunningly gorgeous girlfriend walked off to her cabin. Gods… I was so lucky to have her.

For those of you who don't know, my girlfriend is none other than the gorgeous Annabeth Chase, architect of Olympus and a member of the Seven. The seven demigods of the second great prophecy.

Annabeth was a sole bright spot in my life. My family had driven me away, albeit unintentionally. The looks of sadness Paul and my half-brother Gary gave me when monsters killed my mom made my heart want to shatter. But it didn't. Not right then, anyway.

That all started when Grayson showed up at Camp. An arrogant, disrespectful son of Poseidon, he isn't deserving of the title of being my half-brother. And I'm not usually one to be mean to people, but this kid was an ignorant, egotistical prick. He hated me for being better than him. My guess is that this kid was some sort of spoiled child, the kind who always hung around with cronies and lackeys to do their dirty work, you know?

So anyway, I met the idiotic pinprick about six months ago, at the end of the Giant War. Apparently, peace is a foreign term to the fates and the creator. The jerk decided it would be a good move to get my friends to leave me. I have a feeling he knew something about my fatal flaw, either through outside influence (which made me extremely suspicious) or through other campers. So, this guy started playing dirty tricks, setting up pranks for times that my routine schedule caused me to pass through at the wrong time.

The Stoll brothers were some of my best friends. We were planning the coolest prank when it happened. We were going to hack into Malcolm's computer, steal all the files he had and all his eBooks, and copy them onto a hard drive. We'd wait for his reaction, and when he made more files, rinse and repeat for about a week. After driving him insane, we'd finally reveal to him that it was us the whole time, at which point we'd run for our lives. Sounds like a pretty good plan, right? And it was, until Grayson wrote a forged note to Chiron (in my dyslexic handwriting), explaining to him the entire prank. (Don't ask me how he found out about it. We kept the secret airtight.) Chiron then proceeded to give the Stolls kitchen duty for a month. When they found out who tipped Chiron off, they were sure to leave their mark, and let me know they never wanted to see me.

At this point, I could feel the first threads of loyalty falling apart, something that hurt my very soul. You form a bond, much stronger on your end than on theirs, and you hope, hope beyond hope, that their side of the bond stays strong. That they love you as much as you love them, but it isn't the case. My very heart felt as if it was being unraveled, being pulled apart. And it only got worse.

Katie Gardner was one of the nicest people I knew. She was always able to hear everybody out, and she was wise in her own ways. She loved to grow a myriad of plants, from sunflowers to daisies, to more exotic flowers. One such flower I had given her was moonlace, from Calypso's island, Ogygia. But even that didn't strengthen the imaginary bond enough. Grayson destroyed the garden, tearing the plants from the soil, and tossing them in the lake. With the campers impeccable timing, they arrived as I was investigating the plants. Children of Demeter ran off to tell Katie everything, and now the entire cabin hates me.

Another thread unraveled. Another stitch came undone. And I became more and more inclined to do things I would never so much as consider doing. I felt as if there was something I needed to do to cause destruction, but I buried the feeling deep inside myself, although I started becoming suspicious that something was off.

Clarisse and I never had a good relationship, but we were close to being friends. I guess it just wasn't enough. One simple crack of Maimer IV—or was it V—was enough to destroy my relationship with her, and her boyfriend Chris Rodriguez. False diary entries untruthfully depicting me hating everyone except Annabeth tore me away from the rest of the Seven, while simple rumors of me insulting Hephaestus children was enough to have the entire cabin hate me, and the Athena cabin already hated me.

With every broken friendship, my heart grew colder. Not Khione level cold, but in some ways worse. It wasn't pure heartlessness, but it was an inexplicable desire to destroy, or to kill. I don't know why, but it was there, and it was tormenting my heart and soul, both in good ways and bad ones.

But, through thick and thin, Annabeth stayed with me. She remained unaffected by Grayson, until a few days later.

"Annabeth!" I called.

I was searching for her amongst the clamor of Camp Half-Blood, unable to discover her location. I hoped to spend some time with her, seeing as everyone else was either unable to bear my presence or inclined to kill me if I made one wrong move. I shouted her name again, but to no avail.

I walked towards our private spot on the beach, trying to relieve my stress at being unable to find her. _Just calm down. She's probably fine and just…_

My train of thought trailed off as I witnessed the scene in front of me. A girl, blonde hair, and a guy, with jet black curls, having a picnic on the beach. I new by the hairdo that the guy was Grayson, and I wasn't about to come any closer to the scene until I heard the voice.

The voice, one that I knew and loved, had its love directed at another being. Another person, an idiot for that matter. My Annabeth, in love with someone else. She had shown know signs. I guess she just up and left me. For no reason…

 **End Flashback**

And that left me here. After endless carnage and discovering I could become a demon. After feeling the bittersweet feeling of love and the hatred that stemmed from betrayal. I know who I am now. Get rid of the stupid titles of Bane of Kronos, Slayer of Gaea, and all that junk. I'm now the _Avatar,_ not God, of destruction and slaughter. It's who I've become, and who I will be.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. In the next few chapters, I'll be doing reactions to Percy's transformation/disappearance and the flashback events of this chapter, which'll probably be fairly cliche, and I'll be introducing the OC I plan to pair Percy with. Until then, The Primordials' Champion.**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Aftermath

**Hey guys, welcome to another chapter of Percy Jackson: Dark Avatar. I know that a couple of you have been waiting for it, especially my two reviewers, vex grace772 and FallenOneAka X or Mr. X. Thanks for your support, guys. It means a lot to know you guys like my work. Without further ado (besides the disclaimer) here's the new chapter. I own nothing about Percy Jackson, by the way. I'm not Rick. If I was, HoO would be written pretty differently.**

 **Annabeth P.O.V.**

"Is that… Did I just see that… Did that really happen… Percy… demon… What happened…?"

I did nothing but mumble incoherent strings of words for at least five minutes straight, while trying to register what the hell I just saw. From what I remember, I heard a low, guttural growl, before turning around and seeing Percy change.

His back sprouted out wings, as in full blown wings, dragon style. His feet sprouted claws and turned into eagle-like talons, and his hands became claws, reminiscent of bears and the like. He started emanating fire, it seemed to come from him.

At this point, I was scared for my life. I knew I had just committed infidelity, and Percy had caught me, but it was spur-of-the-moment. And I knew that it had been a costly mistake. I'm surprised I escaped with my life, considering the monster Percy had turned into. He went on some sort of mad rampage. It was weird, because wherever he stepped, the plant life started dying, like in those weird cartoon shows.

After camp became a slaughterhouse, I started running. I don't know where I ran too, but I guess it was somewhere within the forest, because that's where I woke up in the morning, drenched in cold sweat from a nightmare recalling these events. I think I was somewhere near Bunker 9, because I saw a few rogue Hephaestus kids, grumbling about how much they hated Percy. I just didn't have the heart to tell them otherwise. They'd probably find out about what happened soon enough.

I was really stupid, dastardly so. I cheated on Percy, when he fell into Tartarus. I don't even know why. I just… Did I… Why did I…

A love potion! That idiot Grayson is going to get it. I swear on the River Styx, I will make him pay for tearing me away from Percy. I know Percy'll probably hate me form now on, but I want to at least make sure Grayson knows I want nothing to do with him.

 **Nico P.O.V.**

It's official. The Underworld is boring as crap. I have nothing to do but patrol dead souls, who rarely have anything interesting to talk about, although some of them had some noteworthy experiences, like the guy who survived the holocaust gas chambers, but that's a story for another time.

So I was pacing around the grounds, wanting to neglect my duties, as usual, when I got an IM from a very angry Annabeth. She was fuming with rage, and I mean steam was almost literally coming from out of her ears.

"Grayson made me cheat on Percy with a love potion!" she shouted.

"You're kidding me right?" I asked, only half-joking.

"NO!" she said.

"So where are they?"

"Grayson is receiving some brutal torture, thanks to the Hunters of Artemis, and Percy…" her voice started to trail off.

"Percy what?" I prompted.

"He turned into a demon! He grew claws and talons and started radiating fire! It felt like he wanted to destroy everything. The camp was massacred. The forest was almost completely destroyed, most of the cabins were turned to rubble or ash, and the strawberry fields are completely and utterly dead!" she spluttered out.

I hurriedly cut through the IM and shadow-traveled to camp. Who cares about the Underworld when their cousin and nearly-brother is missing?!

"Annabeth, explain to me everything, in detail." I said as soon as I saw her.

She explained to me about Grayson, and his low-stooping schemes to make Percy suffer. How he played his stupid pranks and made all of Percy's friends hate him. How he spiked Annabeth's drink with a love potion, making her cheat on him.

When she finished, I agreed with Annabeth. Grayson was going to pay even more than he already was. When he died, he'd be wishing for Tartarus after he received his eternal torture.

 **Thalia P.O.V.**

Sometimes, torture is the most efficient _and_ satisfying option. That's the case when it came to Percy's half-brother. I was a little better at keeping my hatred for men under control than the other hunters, but when I heard what that pinprick of a human did, I was able to convince everyone to go 'he's dead now, be it by my hand or another's.'

We had him bound to a tree, with knife marks marring his flesh. Brutal, I know, but effective. I needed to teach him that messing with Percy meant certain death from his friends. He was gagged, unable to eat, and barely able to breathe. We weren't too serious with torture, but he needed to suffer before the Fields of Punishment.

We were just about to begin the 'fun' segment when Nico showed up. "Sorry, girls," he said.

"I'd hate to spoil your fun, but he doesn't deserve such nice treatment. He's going to punishment, but I'll gladly let you see him fail at his challenge," Nico said.

He towered above by Grayson by about a foot, at 6'2, and his intimidating stature didn't really help Grayson's cool guy attitude. His pants were obviously soiled. "Any last words?" he asked. "Oh, wait. Your bound and gagged. Never mind." Nico smiled a maniacal grin, before plunging his Stygian Iron sword straight into Grayson's heart.

 **Olympian Council (Third Person) P.O.V.**

A master bolt slammed into the marble floors of the Olympian throne room, signaling an emergency meeting. Tendrils of lightning flew into the air, illuminating the night. On a screen in the hearth, Hestia silently watched the destruction of Camp Half-Blood, accompanied by her brother, Zeus. As the gods slowly started filling in the 12 throne room seats, they noticed the concerned looks of their relatives, and curiosity covered their faces.

After double-checking that everyone had arrived, Zeus gradually walked to his seat, like a batter who had just struck out, and sat down. "For those of you who are wondering why this meeting has been called, I must inform you of a most unfortunate happening at Camp Half-Blood." Zeus called.

After meeting the gazes of his fellow gods, he said, "Dionysus can explain."

Dionysus grudgingly accepted his responsibility, and focused on his task of informing the Olympians of the grim events that had occurred.

He explained Percy's demonic form, and how his presence felt _different_ from that of a god. It was inexplicable, how Percy had acquired his new form, and nobody really cared to find out, besides Athena of course.

By the end of the whole thing, Poseidon was nearly crying, while Athena was in a rage over her daughter's "bad decisions." Many other gods wore anxious and nervous expressions, while Zeus bore a grim expression as the "bearer of bad news."

After the room had settled down, Zeus decided to finish the meeting. "Due to the severity of these happenings, we shall have a vote as to whether or not Perseus shall be killed."

"All in favor of survival?" Poseidon, Hestia, Aphrodite, and Athena raised their hands.

"All in favor of death?" The remaining nine hands in the room sprung up, albeit slowly.

"It has been decided, then. Young Perseus will die." Poseidon looked like he wanted to protest, but Hestia silenced him.

Just before the meeting ended, however, Hestia piped up. "Just know, Zeus, that you will have killed someone who did nothing intentionally wrong, but became something beyond his control. Just remember the injustice of your acts."

A stunned Zeus proceeded to teleport away with his wife, Hera in a swirling tornado of lightning. The other Olympians flashed out, leaving no one but Hestia, gazing sorrowfully at the hearth before her.

 **Percy P.O.V.**

Only the creator knows what happened after Camp. I imagine I ran away, because I had no idea where I was. All I know is that I was in a very natural area, complete with a flowing waterfall, a beautiful rainforest, and a perfect view of the moon, the stars, and the surrounding sky. Obviously, it was much more peaceful than the fiery sloping hills of the newly-destroyed Camp.

It felt weird, transforming into a monster. It was painful, and strange emotions overcame me. I can't really understand what happened, but I know that until I do, I shouldn't be allowed near civilization. Until I'm able to control myself and my newfound powers, I should stay away from human life. After all, I wouldn't want to kill any more than my destruction of Camp Half-Blood did.

My problem is the fact that, for some reason, destroying the Camp felt good. Maybe I was just angry because I was betrayed, or maybe it was the strange bloodlust I felt, but I felt like I wasn't myself. I've changed, and I know it's not for the better.

I know that I have my new form, and I also know that I'm immortal. After all, the numerous cuts and scars I received from the last few hours seeped golden ichor, rather than mortal blood. I never wanted immortality, and I never wanted to be a monster, but the fates are cruel. They force things upon you, even though you completely disagree with them. Maybe one day I'll be able to figure all this out. Hopefully I won't become some strange, deranged hermit forever. Maybe I'll even find someone else to love, but I can't be sure.

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. Another update should come out sometime within the week. Be sure to vote on the poll I put up on my profile. I have no idea where I want the story to go, so I'll leave it up to you to decide. It'll probably be open for a week or two, maybe even 'til the end of November, but however long it's open, I'll be waiting for feedback.**


End file.
